masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi
Samara's daughter Morinth suffers a rare genetic defect that allows her to destroy her partner's mind during sex. Samara has a good lead on Morinth's whereabouts and wants to end her daughter's career of serial sex murder. Acquisition After several personal conversations with Samara, Kelly Chambers will relay that Samara wishes to speak to Commander Shepard. Walkthrough Samara tells Shepard that she has a lead on the person she has been hunting for the past 400 years is on Omega. She reveals that her target is her own daughter, Morinth. Mornith is an Ardat-Yakshi, an asari with a rare genetic disorder so that mating with her is lethal. Once on Omega, EDI informs Shepard that she is unable to discern any pattern in the deaths on Omega that would point to an Ardat-Yakshi. She advises Shepard to seek out Aria T'Loak who could possibly have information. Aria says the Ardat-Yakshi's last victim, a young human woman named Nef, was in the apartments nearby. The apartments are close to the entrance to the quarantine zone for the Dossier: The Professor mission. Shepard finds the Nef's grieving mother, Diana. Morality points may be earned in the conversation with Diana. She gives permission for Shepard to search Nef's room for clues. Shepard learns that Morinth likes the elcor artist Forta, the vid Vaenia, the drug Hallex, and that the password for the VIP section of Afterlife is Jaruut's name. Samara and Shepard agree to use Shepard to lure Morinth into a trap. They travel to the VIP section of Afterlife and use Jaruut's name to get in. Samara and Shepard then discuss their plans to trap Morinth. Inside the club is a human male named Vij, looking for tickets for a band named Expel 10, in hopes of impressing an asari. Shepard can say "Get away from me," for 2 Renegade points. Shepard can then interact with the people in the club to attract Morinth's attention. The activities include preventing the death of a journalist, stopping a turian from soliciting an asari dancer, and dancing with an asari. To maximize morality points, the player should Intimidate the krogan Verf, Charm the bartender Edwin for a round of drinks on the house, and finally, Intimidate the would-be muggers Vertin and Huck. Morinth then approaches Shepard. If Shepard is confident, expresses a desire for violence, and uses the clues previously learned, Morinth will invite Shepard to her apartment. Shepard can examine various items in Morinth's room, including an assault rifle damage upgrade. Shepard engages Morinth in conversation. The first two dialogue choices do not matter. For the third dialogue choice, Shepard can use Charm or Intimidate to resist Morinth's seduction, but the levels of Paragon or Renegade must be over 80%. Samara will enter the room. She and Morinth have a biotic battle, but they are evenly balanced. If the Commander was able to resist Morinth earlier, Shepard can choose whether to assist Samara or Morinth. If not, Shepard will automatically help Samara. If Morinth is killed, Samara is loyal and her Reave power is unlocked. Shepard gets 30 Paragon points and another 2 Paragon points if Samara is asked, "Are you okay?" If Samara is killed, Morinth disguises herself and assumes the place of her mother, so that no one else on Normandy is aware of Samara's death and Morinth's substitution. Morinth is loyal and has the Dominate power. Shepard gets 45 Renegade points. Mission Summary Samara has dealt with the Ardat-Yakshi. She remains loyal to Shepard personally. Loyalty of the justicar beyond question, given apparent bonds of oath rendered to Shepard. Better than hoped. Cerberus activities will not be affected further by presence of Shepard's team. Relived to have justicar' mission completed. Unfortunately, body of Ardat-Yakshi could not be taken for study. Genetic abnormality could have been useful. Subject's expertise would have made her a valuable team member if sociopathic tendencies were mitigated. *Experience: 750 *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funding: 30,000 **Credits Found: 0 *Powers **Samara: Reave **Morinth: Dominate *Upgrades **Assault Rifle Damage (Kinetic Pulsar) *Minerals: **Palladium: 1200 Trivia If Morinth replaces Samara, Kelly notices a change in "Samara's" behavior. There is also the possibility to acquire as much paragon points as wanted through speaking to Samara after Morinth's death and asking "Are you okay?" and then"Not yet"and repeating the process continuosly. Category:Loyalty Missions